Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Sweet Home
by Jonsosweg
Summary: After the defeat of a certain priest by a group of prisoners, the Joestar Family is finally allowed to rest. But stands still run amok, even in a quiet rural town in Alabama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Last Day of Sunshine**

In a small town in rural Alabama, a man comes out of his house on a muggy morning. His name was Leo McLean. Leo had graying, curly hair and a bushy mustache, and he had on flannel pajamas. He stretched and yawned as he walked outside of his small, yet cozy abode. He goes into his backyard, checking on his medium sized plot of farmland. Carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers, and corn tended to be his main stock. He kept some for himself, and sold the rest at the local farmer's market.

Leo had inspected his crops, making sure no pests got in and ruined his crop. "All good…" he says to himself outloud. "In about a month, I'd reckon the Carrots and Corn will be ready to harvest…" He looks around himself, no one to listen to his words. He chuckles, "Aw hell, you don't want to hear my stories, do ya?" A humanoid figure manifests behind Leo. "Go get Pomfret up, before she is late to school." The humanoid nods. "Of course, master…"

Pomfret rests comfortably in her bed, dreaming of the time ahead of her. This was the last day of her senior year in highschool, and she had been looking forward to college. She was so comfortable in her bed, with these dreams, that she had overslept her alarm by 5 minutes. Lucky for her, a certain someone remembered to get her up.

Pomfret is lightly shaken by someone, which causes her eyes to slowly open. She sees something humanoid, but not quite human. It has a head like a smooth, blue porcelain mask, with 4 pure white eyes looking out. It had a similarly porcelain-looking, smooth, thin, white, humanoid body, with its surface being striped red. Pomfret sighs and says, "I get the memo Leo, you don't need to wake me with your stand." The stand talks back to Pomfret. "You are late." It says, in a soft voice.

Pomfret looks back at her clock. "Shit, you're right! Thanks! A.P.!" Since Leo's stand could talk independently, Pomfret had made that its nickname. She starts to grab clothes out of her closet before she looks to A.P. "...You mind?"

"Be safe." The stand says, before dissipating. Pomfret smiles and quickly gets on a nice aquamarine dress she had been saving for this day. She knew she would have to switch into her cap and gown by the end of the day, but she still wanted to look her best.

She runs outside, deciding to skip breakfast since she was running late, and she shouts her Leo. "Leo! Your coming to see me walk, right?!"

Leo, who was now harvesting some cucumbers he planted earlier in the year, look back to her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world! Get to school now, you'll be late if you sit here talkin' to me!"

She nods and waves, a big smile on her face. She then starts running towards her car, a vintage aquamarine 1957 Chevy. Leo chuckles as she goes. "It was all worth it, wasnt it, American Pie?"

His stand manifests once again to speak. "She has grown significantly, since you first took her in."

"That she did, that she did. I hope she can handle herself out there. The world is a big place."

American Pie looks to its user. "Judging from her stand, I think she will do fine."

Pomfret parks in her school parking lot, smoothly going into her parking space with only 1 hand on the wheel. She loved her car, despite it being extremely old. Leo had it lying around from his father before, and decided to help her renovate the thing. It costed them quite a bit, but Leo never seemed to have a problem with helping Pomfret financially. He was always happy to help.

Pomfret walked into school, smiling. But when she looked around her, she spotted multiple classmates throwing glances and stares at her. Her smile slowly started to fade. 'What stupid rumour are they spreading around now?', she thought to herself. She starts to walk to her locker before she thinks she spots the problem. A girl in a brown sweater and a pink skirt with blue floral designs on it is talking with her friends by her locker. "Alright Athena, what the hell did you say about me this time?"

The girl looks back in mild confusion. "What? Ugh, how stupid are you, Pomfret? I didn't do a single thing." She looks to her friends, while Pomfret sits there fuming. "Any idea what the hell she is talking about?"

One friend speaks up, "Apparently, someone's got some lewd pictures of you, Pommy~"

Pomfret blushes hard and recoils, "I don't have pictures like that."

Athena chuckles. "I guess you do, Pom. How else would people apparently know about them?" Pomfret sighs angrily, grumbling as she walk away. As soon as Athena was sure she was gone, she thinks to herself _'This can't be right, she isn't one to send nudes… Someone is faking them.'_ She starts to head away from her friends.

One asks "Hey, Athena, where you goin'?" But she receives no answer.

A young highschool boy hides behind a staircase on the east wing of the school, taking pictures of girls going up. He had flash on, however, no one seems to be able to see the flash, as they don't notice it. The camera looked to be some kind of plastic kids toy, in a rainbow colored. "This stand thing is amazing!" The camera prints a picture out of a small opening at the bottom of it. He takes the picture and starts to trace over it with his finger. The girls with their panties exposed seem to each form a separate version of the boy under them sniffing their asses. He couldn't help but swoon over this. "Oh my god! This is going right into the spank bank!"

"What is, Kacey?" The boy barely has time to look up before Athena's fist goes directly into Kacey's face. She has dealt with this pervert before, she will deal with him again. "Still taking pictures of people huh? I bet you still sell it to horny kids, don't you?" She picks up the camera. "The hell is this? Your newest camera? It looks like a kids toy." She tosses it on the ground. Surprisingly, it doesn't even crack or fracture.

Kacey growls, now he was angry. "You bitch, stealin my sweet ass pics, I can finally deal with you!" He jumps for his camera and takes a picture, quickly grabbing the picture. Athena sends a kick for his scrotum and picks him up off the ground by his collar.

She slaps him "Oh I'm a bitch now? Says the one who takes photos of girls and edits them to make them nudes. Tell me, what program do you use?"

He only can chuckle, even through his pain "It's called,That's The Way." He gives a trace on the picture he took, and suddenly, Athena's leg gets a slice to her leg.

She drops him to hold onto her injured leg. "What?! How the hell did that happen?!" He continues to trace his finger on the picture, suddenly, ropes hold onto her hands from the top of the stairwell tightly.

"Now then, Athena Comodo, I think it's time to pay you back for all those times you screwed with me. My, what's it, stand will help me do that."

Pomfret sits in class, giving a heavy sigh. This was obviously not how she planned on spending her day. 'I guess it isn't that bad, it's my last day. But I don't want to just to go out as that girl…' she thought to herself. At that moment, a young, dark skinned boy comes up to her, arms crossed. She looks up at the boy with a jaded expression. "Steve B., oh boy, come here to tell me how stupid I am for somehow getting nudes leaked?"

The boy chuckles, he had on a black hoodie, and terribly ripped jeans. He had shaded, circular framed glasses and kept his hair in long dreads. "I can't believe someone gone through the effort of photoshopping nudes of you, of all the people in the school."

Pomfret perks up. "So you agree with me that these are fakes, right?!"

Steve nods, with a knowing smile, "You aren't the type of girl to send nudes."

She smiles back. "I knew you would see past all that." She gets up. "Considering this is my last math class of the year, I think I am gonna go look around for the motherfucker that did it. You wanna come."

Steve shrugs, "Guess I don't got anything else better to do." With that, they head out of the classroom, walking together through the halls.

As they walk, Pomfret gives a long sigh."You know, I miss when this shit didn't have to happen. When we were just kids. Life was so much simpler back then, so much more magical…"

Steve chuckles. "For you, wasn't it always magical, with your bizarre ability you have, what was it, a stand?"

She rolls her eyes. Steve is the only one to know about her stand, other than Leo. If Leo knew she had told a non-stand user about her stand, he would absolutely freak. "I told you, it's not magic! It's like, your soul energy, and shit."

He shrugs, "Same diff. I wish I had experiences like your back then. I remember you once broke the whole slide down cuz people kept cutting in front of you, or when you somehow got that pervert, Kacey, to dunk his head in the toilet in 5th grade. I swear that kid has been a freak since he came out the womb."

Pomfrett laughs when these memories come up, remembering both of them. "Oh come on, I'm sure you had some great memories yourself. Remember when you first met me by helping me on the swings?"

Steve blushes, remembering that one quite well. "Well uh, um…" he looks past her and spots something in the stairwell. "Hey, has that rope always been there?" He points at it.

"Hehe, what, you changing the subject now that I have made you blu-" she turns around and sees two bits of rope. "Oh. That IS weird." She goes to inspect the rope, Steve following behind. Pomfret looks down the stairwell, to its source, and sees Athena hovering an inch above the ground by the ropes. She sees Kacey down there, monologuing.

She hears "-times you screwed with me. My, whats it, stand will help me do that"

Pomfret shouts out "Stand?!", which causes Kacey to look up. "Aw shit…"

Stand Name: That's The Way

User: Kacey Sunshine

Power: B

Speed: C

Durability: B

Precision: D

Range: C

Learning: E

Ability: The stand may take and print photos of people and edit them with a trace of the user's finger to edit them as he wishes. If the entirety of a person is in the photo, the user can damage them with his edits, like drawing their limbs to be cut, or drawing ropes to hang them up by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Logical**

Pomfret rushes down the stairs. "You aren't supposed to have a stand! Where did you get one?!" She says to the boy. She spots a keyhole shaped tattoo covering his eye.

Kacey gulps as he sees the girl he had been spreading fake nudes of, and cringes, trying to come up with a response. "I, uh, well I mean, I didn't say anything about a 'stand', I was, just uh, I was just, uh-"

Athena sighs and interrupts him. "God, he's lying! He somehow did this to me! I think it was that camera!"

Pomfret chuckles "A camera, huh? Is that your stand? How pathetic." Her stand manifests next to her as she laughs at his stand. The stand comes in the form of a female-shaped humanoid, with wide hips and a sort of white and aquamarine apron that covers its horizontally sectioned white legs. It has aquamarine shoulder pads that look like the spoilers of a 1957 Chevy and connect with the apron. Its face is the same as its legs in color and pattern. It has no mouth, and has eyes similar to the headlights of the previously mentioned car. The stand carries a notepad and a pen.

"This is my stand, Logical. I'm gonna use it break your puny stand."

Kacey gulps and attempts to put on a face of defiance. "I may have never fought another stand before, nor did I ever know they could look humanoid, but I will defeat you, Pomfret!"

Athena yells out "Pom! Don't let him get a picture of you!" to warn Pomfret but it was too late. She barely has time to react before Kacey snaps a picture of her full body.

Her arm suddenly gets a sharp cut on it. "W-what?!"

Kacey chuckles, "Well, I guess I couldn't just cut open your neck cause your managed to put your arm up just at the right time. Can't even get your face at all. That sucks. But I still got whole your body in there!" He waves around the picture of her he just took. Pomfret growls at this turn of events. "I swear to god, I'm gonna land you in the hospital!" The stand starts to write on its notepad when suddenly ropes come to hold the stand's writing hand back.

"Nuh-uh, none of that."

Steve, finally having enough of this, steps up. "Ok, that's it, I have no idea what's going on, but I'm gonna kick your ass!" Steve steps towards him, not noticing Pomfret's stand, and winding up a punch. Kacey quickly snaps a picture right before he receives the punch, or rather, his camera receives the punch. Steve's holds his hand in pain. "Ah! Dammit, what the hell is that thing made of?!" He says as his hand is limp and his fingers are mangled.

Kacey shrugs. "Whatever stands are made of, I gue-ACK" suddenly, Kacey is punched hard in the stomach by Logical. He coughs up blood and crumples to the ground, dropping his photos. "W-what… how?!"

He looks up to Pomfret as she stands dominantly over him with her stand. "You have a lot to learn. If you are gonna tie down my stand's hand, be sure to do both. While it was cutting itself free, I finished its order." She slaps the note onto his forehead, and the note slowly gets absorbed into Kacey. His eyes widen and he walks out of the stairwell as if nothing happened. Logical then cuts down Athena from her position. "W-what the hell just happened? What are stands?! And what did you do to Kacey? What the hell going on here?!"

Pomfret laughs as she says "I'm gonna miss you, Kacey. Maybe if we meet after high school, I'll tell you what stands are. For now, I gotta split. Don't wanna be late for the ceremony, do I?" She turns away and walks back up the stairwell.

Athena scoffs. "What the hell is with her?"

Steve chuckles. "I don't know, but I like it." He runs up after her, catching up. "Hey! You ok? Your arm seemed pretty cut up back there."

Pomfret shakes her head. "No, no, I'm good… When did Kacey get a stand and shitty keyhole tattoo?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Keyhole tattoo?"

Pomfret looks at him "You… you didn't see it?" Steve shakes his head, making Pomfret look away and ponder what just happened.

~~~~~

Pomfret and Leo sit at their dining room table at home, not speaking. Leo had been fuming at what happened at the graduation ceremony. He finally says to Pomfret "I thought I told you not to use your stand unless it was life or death."

Pomfret immediately shoots back, "It was! He had a stand dad!"

Leo yells back, "But did you have to make him do that stupid shit on stage?!" He remembers what happened there; some kid called 'Kacey Sunshine' had come up on stage and publicly announce he had made fake nudes of Pomfret, ripped up his diploma, then jump off the stage head first. "It put him in the hospital! You may have ruined his life!"

"He was trying to ruin mine!" She says, tearing up.

Leo sighs and calms down, assessing the situation. "Ok… ok… At least he won't be coming back anytime soon. Just, be more careful…" He says, trying to make her stop crying.

She still can't help but cry a bit. "I… I didn't want to cripple him…" Leo hugs her and lets her keep speaking. "I hate this stand bullshit. All I ever do with it is hurt people."

Leo sighs, not sure how to bring up the mood. He suddenly hears whispers from his stand. "Try to distract her. Remember, you wanted to take her to that a restaurant to celebrate? Take her there."

He remembers and nods. "Uh, well, listen. Let's not ruin this night. Howabout we go out a bit? You did just graduate, and we shouldn't just stay in this here house all night! Let's go out. There is a new restaurant in town, let's go there and grab a bite to eat."

Pomfret sniffles and nods, hugging Leo back. "I'd like that."

~~~~~

The owner of a restaurant smiles and waves goodbye to another set of happy customers. "Have a wondrous day! Tell your friends about us!" He says smiling. He was a bit of a hefty man, with a balding head and a clean shaven face. He had on a dress shirt and pants. He goes back into the kitchen, to check up on the kitchen staff. Everyone seemed to be doing a good job, except for one particular teenage kid in the back. The side of his head was shaved while the top was long and curly. He had on black jeans and a white t-shirt, with a backwards baseball cap. The chef yells at him, "Hey! Newbie! What the hell are ya doin?! Table 3 needs it's goddamn food!"

The kid sighs, "Whatever, old man. I'm going on my smoke break."

"Well, then never come back! Get the hell out!"

The kid shrugs and walks out of the kitchen, throwing his apron to the side while taking out a cigarette and smoking it. He looks to his side. Some people look at him, confused at the commotion. He flips them all off, "Fuck you, motherfuckers!" And walks off. Before he does though, he spots a man with a greying bushy mustache sitting at a table with a girl in an aquamarine dress and short black hair and blue eyes. He gasps a bit and averts his eyes. The man notices him too, and watches him as he goes out. He looks back to the girl, "I don't trust that guy, Pomfret. He seems… off."

Pomfret shrugs. "Probably just some random kid. Hey, where is that guy you said you knew from here?"

"Right here!" The owner of the restaurant says as he sits down with them.

Leo smiles and laughs, saying "There he is! This is Walsh Reynolds, he is starting his own franchise here! I have known him since we were kids."

Walsh nods, laughing. "Yes yes, those were the days. Welcome to the Peaches en Regalia, by the way! I'm so sorry about your food not being here yet, the kid that just walked out had been goofing off this whole time."

"Yeah, about him…" He gets up and takes him to the corner of the restaurant to talk quietly. As they do, Pomfret sighs, alone once again. She looks around the restaurant, curiously looking at beautiful murals on the wall and the warm lighting. Happy families eat their food and quiet piano music plays in the background. She she smiled, thinking to herself 'It's really nice here, no wonder people love eating here.' As she looks around, she sees a teenage boy, not much older than she was, outside smoking a cigarette. 'Its that boy from earlier. Whats with him?'

As Pomfret observes him, she sees him glance at her, and she looks down, embarrassed. The boy then starts to pull out spray cans, and heads towards Leo's truck. Pomfret looks up again to see this, and rushes over, coming out of the door. "Hey! You can't do that!"

The kid looks back, "Really?"

"Yeah! You can't just deface our property!" He doesn't speak, instead he pauses for a second, then sprays a bit of paint onto the truck's window. Pomfret growls as her stand manifests. "Ok kid, guess I gotta handle you."

The kid suddenly smirks, "Nice stand, Pomfret." Her eyes widen, having flashbacks of Kacey.

She stutters "Y-you, you see my stand?"

He nods. "My name is Jim, but my friends call me Jungle. Jungle Jim, if you are so inclined. Allow me to introduce my stand, Busy Earnin'." His stand appears as a humanoid with what seems like teeth showing with a large mouth. The stand wears a spiked visor over its eyes. It seems the chest is just a metal frame connected to some kind of spiked vest. The arms come out of the vest and are also covered in spikes, as are the legs.

"What the hell does that do?!"

"You'll see…" He says as the two face each other.

~~~~~

Stand Name: Logical

Power: A

Speed: D

Durability: C

Precision: A

Range: D

Learning: A

Description: Has the ability to write orders to people and objects, and is also a strong physical attacker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Too Busy Earnin'**

"Listen Walsh, who was that kid?" Leo asks, with a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know, I think his name was Jim, or something."

"Was he capable of doing… uh, weird things?"

Walsh quirks an eyebrow. "Weird things like what?"

"Like, moving stuff off of the ground, doing stuff really quickly or precisely, or something? Anything?"

Walsh thinks for a second, "I hired him a week ago when this place opened. A colleague of mine gave him a congratulatory slap on his back, and suddenly, he didn't he feel too good."

Leo sighs and grabs his shoulders, "Too good _how?!_ "

"Hey, easy man. I think he said he felt like he had a lot of weight on him, I don't know. Why are you being so pushy about this?"

He lets go of his shoulders, and turns away, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Walsh. You're my friend and all, but something strange is happening. I don't want to get you caught in the crossfire." He looks up and suddenly sees Pomfret fighting with some guy outside. He squints his eyes and whispers to himself. "Is that…"

Walsh sighs. "I get ya, you know we all go through some tough situations. Hell, it was a hassle for me to start up my restaurant business. I understand where you are coming from, man and-uh, hey. What you looking at?" Walsh looks outside, and his eyes widen. "Thats… thats not possible!"

Pomfret struggles to even look up at her enemy as she struggles under immense weight. Jungle Jim chuckles as stomps his foot over her head, causing her to bleed a little. "Heh. Who would've thought. I come here to kill some fat ass, and I spot the two biggest targets of our organization!"

Pomfret manages to speak, despite whatever mysterious weight was over her. "W-who do you work for, bastard…" She was much too weak to summon her stand, barely even able to keep herself from being crushed by the weight of whatever ability Jim's stand possesses.

"Oh, you delicate thing. You won't ever know. When I meet you in hell, tell me how my boot tastes." He says as he starts to lift up up his leg to give a final stomp to Pomfret's head. Suddenly, however, he is forced back and into the air, being twirled around. All he could think was " _What is happening?!"_ As he is spun up into the air and then left to drop down as he smacks the pavement, faintly seeing 4 small lights trailing away from him. He coughs up blood and struggles to get up, his leg now broken. "What the hell?!"

He looks to see Leo standing a couple meters away with him, American Pie next to him. The lights from before come up to the stand's four eye holes, each light corresponding to one. Walsh also stands a little bit behind Leo, not wanting to get in the way. Leo scoffs and pulls back his hair. "Thats enough out of you, Jim." Jim growls and finally manages to get up, though he is not able to put much pressure on his leg.

He wipes some blood from his mouth. "So, you're him huh? Your Leo McLean."

Leo chuckles, "Who wants to know?"

Jim's eyes light with fury as he yells out "Like I'd tell you! Die, you old asshole!" He says as his stand comes out to attack him. This gets a quick response from, American Pie, who parries the attack and smacks Jim's stand in the face. Surprisingly, Busy Earnin's damage seems to not transfer to the user.

Leo starts to comment "Huh, nice sta-AH!" As he suddenly falls down from a sudden burst of weight. "What?! What is this?!"

"Heh, that's my stand. Anyone that tries to take physical action with either their stand, a projectile, or their own body will become weighed down by extra gravity. The bigger the attacker or projectile, the more weight is added."

Leo manages to stand up with a hunched over position, American pie is also weighed down. "Now that you mentioned it, I did feel some weight after I attacked with my stand's lights." He laughs. "You're a crafty little feller, I'll give you that."

Jim chuckles "You gonna keep sucking off my ego, or are you gonna attack me?" Instead of replying, Leo only laughs more. Jim can't help but get frustrated at this "Hey! Why the hell are you laughing?! I'm gonna kill you and the stupid girl!"

Leo finally forced out through his laughter "Oh, it's just so funny. Crafty kid like you couldn't even tell when he is being distracted." Jim gasps and looks back to where Pomfret was, though she was not there.

He suddenly feels a light tap on his foot. "Hey asshole, down here." Pomfret says with a strained voice. Despite the extra weight, she managed to crawl all the way to him and attach one of Logical's notes on him. It read 'Punch yourself in the face repeatedly'

"W-what the hell is-" he doesn't even realize it when his fist comes around and punches him in the face. Before he could recover, he felt his other hand punch him in the face. Then another, and another, and another for a solid 20 seconds. When he finishes, the gravity compiled from all his punches suddenly hits him, and he falls to the floor, crushed by his own stand. The effects of his stand dissipate, and Leo bends his back, small cracking noise being heard when he does it.

He rubs his neck "Jeez, I reckon that kid just gave me a reason to see a chiropractor. Right Pom? … Pomfret?" He looks to Pomfret's position, she is passed out on the floor. Leo sighs, "Damn, poor girl couldn't take it." He picks her up in his arms and turns to Walsh, who had been watching the whole time. "Sorry we made such a mess in your driveway." Leo goes over to the boy, his clothes had been ripped open from the sheer gravity. He had what seemed to be a keyhole tattoo on his lower spine area. Leo grimaces, now knowing something is definitely up, since Pomfret also fought a stand user with a keyhole tattoo.

Walsh comes over the body as well, sighing. "It's fine, I will just say he was ran over by a truck or something, but…" He looks at him with a bewildered face. "Who the hell were those guys in the strange costumes? And how did they disappear?"

Leo asks confusedly "Uh, guys in costumes? What are you…" he suddenly realizes "You mean… me and that kid's stand?"

Walsh rubs the back of his head, still confused."S-stand? What the hell is that?"

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

Athena Comodo walks down the sidewalk on a bright summer morning, wearing an orange and white sundress with a sun hat, looking down at a notepad app on her phone where she had taken some notes. She reads them to herself "Ok, stands. They give people abilities, but apparently I can't see them… wait no, then how was I able to see Kacey's stand? Was the camera even the stand? Gurrrgh, this doesn't make any sense…" She sighs as she heads towards the nicer area, where her house was. She looks over to her side and sees an old, dark skinned man hunched over a cane looking at her. He had on ray bans and a nearly toothless smile, and what little teeth he had were rotting.

He calls out with a laugh "Hey youngin! If I was younger, I would show you's a good time! Foxy Lady, I wanna take ya home!"

Athena blushes hard and then grits her teeth and shouts "You old-ass, dirty fucking pervert! I swear, I will kick the shit outta you!"

The old man laughs and shouts "Yeah! Now that's what I like to hear! Ah-hehehehehehe!"

Suddenly, a familiar young, dreadlocked man comes out to the elderly man "Grandpa! What did I tell you about doing this, you're gonna get your ass reported! Go back in the house!"

The young man's grandpa scoffs "Feh, you youngins don't got no sense of adventure. I'm gonna go watch the television." The old man starts to walk the other way.

Steve sighs, "Listen ma'am, I am so sor-"

Athena laughs and walks over. "No need to apologize for your pervert grandpa, Steve."

Athena realizes who she the instant she says his name, "Athena! Didn't think I'd see you for a while."

"And yet, here I am! How is your girlfriend doing, hmm?"

Steve blushes at this remark "She isn't my girlfriend… I tried to call Pomfret earlier, but Leo picked up the phone and said she was sick."

"You mean her legal guardian or whatever?"

Steve nods "Yeah, I have no idea how she got sick, she was fine earlier that day. Maybe Kacey really screwed her up."

Athena sighs "She has always been screwed up. I remember when we first met. I tried to be nice, I swear I did, but she just wasn't having it."

Steve laughs at this "I am pretty sure it went the other way around."

Athena waves him off "Oh, whatever. I gotta get home. I'll see you around." She walks off. Steve offers no reply and only sighs, turning away to make sure his grandpa didn't get lost again.

* * *

As Athena walks home, she continues to read over her notes on stands. "How the hell do you even get one of these? Pom apparently had it for a while, but how did Kacey JUST get one?" As she ponders this, she bumps into a man in a black trench coat, since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. "Oh, uh, sorry!" She says, going past the man. Before she can go too far, the man grabs her hand. "You should do nicely." and stabs her hand with some sort of golden key. She screams and pulls her hand away, surprisingly with a lot of physical power. She looks at the key in her hand and sees it twist, then disappears, leaving only a keyhole tattoo.

She looks back to speak to the man, "Hey! What the he-huh?" but the man was already gone. She looks around, seeing where the man could've gone, but anyway he could of ran off to would still be visible to her. That was, unless he hopped the fence, " _No, I would've noticed that."_

Stand Name: Busy Earnin'

User: 'Jungle' Jim Jeepson

Power: C

Speed: D

Durability: E

Precision: E

Range: C

Learning: E

Description: The stand has the ability to increase gravity on any enemy that attempts to attack the user. Any physical action made by the enemy user will result in the weight of gravity affecting them more and more until they are crushed. The more mass the enemy has, the more gravity is added.

* * *

Stand Name: American Pie

User: Leo Chevinston McLean

Power: C

Speed: A

Durability: B

Precision: A

Range: B

Learning: D

Description: American Pie has the ability to make 4 small physical lights that can travel through the air at extremely high speeds. This can be used to attack enemies or propel objects/people that the user chooses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: King of The Brick House Part 1**

A young Athena walks in the Elementary School lunch room, giggling with her friends. One of them says, "So Athena, I heard you like that Jeremy kid. Are you gonna tell him?" With a teasing sort of tone in her voice.

Athena can't help but giggle at this remark."Yes!"

The girl's voice is suddenly filled with excitement "Really?! When are you gonna do it?!"

Athena laughs."Calm down, silly. I will do it later today, I promise."

"Ok! But you better, or tomorrow I'm gonna ask for you!"

Athena gets a mock expression of distress. "Oh no! Hehe." She looks to the clock, only 10 minutes of lunch left. "I should go to the bathroom, before I run out of time during lunch…"

The girl smiles "Yeah, good idea."

Another girl says "Yeah, you're smart and mature, Athena!"

She chuckles "What can I say, girls?" She gets up and heads to the bathroom outside of the main cafeteria. As she comes up on the bathroom, she sees a boy with brown hair facing away from her in front of the bathrooms. She thinks to herself "It's Jeremy! Oh god, what should I say?"

Before she can answer her own question, however, Athena hears Jeremy speak "So Pomfret, I got a question for you." Athena's eyes widened and she hides behind a wall to snoop on their conversation.

Athena's mind races at a million miles a minute "What the heck?! Why is Jeremy talking to her?! Doesn't he like me?"

She keeps listening to them "Pom, you are a pretty girl, and I am a handsome guy, we should be together? Right?" Pom only could give a shocked whimper, but Athena could not hear this, as she left right after he had said that.

* * *

Athena finishes reminiscing on that memory. She chuckles to herself, and says out loud "I was such a stupid child back then." She chuckles to herself and gets up, stretching her arm out. She looks around her large room, on the left side was her bed and a flat screen hanging on the wall while on the other, the right had a bunch of exercise equipment. "Shit, I should probably get my exercises done today."

She goes to her bench press, adding some weight on. She had done weight lifting ever since she was a kid, and although her reasons were different back then, she does it because it makes her feel satisfied. That, mixed with her impressive height, ended up giving her an amazon-like body, much to the amazement of the people who just took her as another basic girl. This seemed to only make her more determined, as if it was her sole purpose to show everyone that they are wrong about her.

Knowing this in her heart, Athena lays on the bench and gets ready to lift, confident she can achieve the extra weight she put on. As she begins to to lift, she experiences how heavy it is. "F-fuck…" She says as she struggles to lift the weight, "May have overestimated, sh-shit!" Suddenly, she drops the weight, not being able to bear it anymore. She had added way to much weight for her to handle at that moment. But for some reason, she didn't feel the bar hit her. In fact, she didn't see the bar at all. "What the hell?" She gets up and looks around, only to stub her toe on something. "Ow! What?!" She looks down to see bricks of what seems like metal. She picked up the brick, and sees that it has the 50 LBS label that the weights she put on the bar had. "N-no way, did I…?" She feels her hand vibrate, and she sees the keyhole tattoo on her hand glow. "Just what the hell did that man do to me? Is this a..." She goes over to her cell phone and goes to Pomfret in her contacts list, calling her. After a couple rounds of the ring tone, a man with a gruff voice answer "Hello?"

"Mr. McClean! I need to speak to Pomfret right away!"

"Oh, uh, you're one of her friends, right? Tina, or something?"

"No, its Athen-"

"Listen Tina, Pom is not doing too good right now, so can you just call back later?"

"But this is important! And my name is Athena, dammit!" Athena had a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, listen missy, no need to get all snappy with m-what?" Leo takes his face away from the phone, she can faintly hear someone speaking to him "It's Athena." A little more silent speaking passes "But I thought you didn't like her." Athena sighs, figuring he was screwing with her this whole time. "Um, ok, I guess I'll hand her over."

The phone transfers to Pomfret, who answers "What is it, Athena?" in a slightly weak voice.

"Damn Pommy, you sound terrible." She says while trying how to frame her question.

"You want something or did you just call to insult me?"

She sighed, "Well, I need some help… I think I have one of those stand things."

A long pause is heard as Pomfret can't believe what she just heard "Are you fucking stupid?! You have to be born with it!"

"Is that really how it works? Whatabout Kacey? Did he ever have a stand before?"

Pomfret pauses again, trying to take everything in consideration. Jungle Jim and Kacey Sunshine both had stands, and apparently Walsh had one. She thinks for a second, and asks "Do you have a keyhole tattoo?"

Athena gasps and quickly responds"Yes! Yes, I have one on my hand!"

Pomfret also responds with a quick gasp and sits up quickly from her seat. "Alright, meet me at Inca Road! We can talk there."

"You mean the road in the middle of the suburbs?"

"Yeah, there, I'll see you then!"

"Alright." Athena hangs up her phone and gets dressed in something that not sweatpants and a sports bra.

* * *

Pomfret hangs up as Leo crosses his arms. "You are not going to anywhere young lady. You are still not fully healed." Pomfret sighs, looking at her bandaged self. She had been roughed up pretty bad by Jungle Jim 3 days ago, and she was still recovering.

"Leo, she has one of the keyholes! We might be able to learn more about what the hell is happening!"

Leo shakes his head no. "No, I don't want to deal with anymore stand users. I have been dealing with them bastards all my life, and now that I finally get a chance tooooo-" He slurs the last word as he falls over asleep as note that says 'Fall asleep for an hour' is absorbed into his back. Pomfret sighs, "Sorry I had to do this to you Leo, but I want to know what the hell is going on." She gets up, and starts to walk to her car to Inca Road, as she is too weak still to try and run there.

* * *

As Athena walks down the suburb sidewalks to get to Inca Road in a green shirt and jeans, she ponders what this could mean for her. "Am I really gonna get one of these stand things? Does this mean I'm gonna be weird, like Pom?" She sighs to herself. "I shouldn't insult her as much as I do. She has her own problems, I can't even imagine what it is like to be adop-" As Athena was thinking to herself and walking, she bumps into a road sign, which causes her stand to come out and punch the sign into bricks. She lets out a yelp and falls back.

From here, she can see the stand's appearance. The stand seemed to be covered in brick designs, with only the "eyes" breaking this pattern as they seemed to basically be two yellow eye-shaped marks on its face. It had a similarly muscular yet very feminine look to it that Athena had.

She picks up the newly made brick. It had the letters Inca Ro on it, the a and d probably collapsed into the inside of the brick. She looks at it in wonder. She looks to her stand beside her and gets an idea. Athena slowly moves the brick closer to the stand, which is when the stand takes the brick and puts it into one of the brick outlines on it, pushing the brick in and causing it to disappear.

"What the hell…" She says to herself out loud.

"I was about to say the same thing." Athena jumps as Pomfret is there with her, in her bandages, aquamarine pajamas, and messed up hair. Her car was parked in front of a gas station. Athena had always hated that thing, since she just thought it was tacky.

"Jeez, don't scare me." She looked at all of Pomfret's wounds and cringes a bit, not knowing she was this injured. "Um, are you ok?"

Pomfret chuckles and smirks "What? Worried about me now, Athena?"

"Tch, jerk." Athena remarks, looking at the floor.

Pomfret giggles. "I got these from another stand user."

Athena's eyes light up, "So, then this key thing may be the answer!"

Pomfret looks at her confused. "What do you mean, key?"

Athena shows her the keyhole tattoo she got on her head. "This. It appeared after some guy stabbed it with a key."

Pomfret thinks for a second, "Maybe… but Leo and I don't have those anywhere."

Athena shrugs. "Then I guess there is more than 1 way to get a stand."

Pomfret nods. "Come on, we can walk and talk about it." Athena nods and the two start to walk, Athena's arms behind her head while Pomfret's are in her pockets.

Unbeknownst to them, however, was a young man listening to them on the opposite side of the corner they were talking on. The young man had straight brown hair, glasses, and a yellow button up shirt, with light beige khakis. "Heh, so they both have stands now. Oh well, shouldn't be too much of a problem for me..." The young man's stand appears next to him in the form of a humanoid, with the number 10 printed in black all over its purple body, though on its black, skull-like head, the number 10 is printed in big white letters. It had an mouth with dirty, gritted, sharp teeth. The stand had black crown-like appendages coming out of its head, with a central red jewel-like structure in the middle of it. The crown extends past where the stand's eyes would be. "...and my stand."

Stand Name: Brick House

User: Athena Comodo

Power: A

Speed: C

Durability: A

Precision: D

Range: D

Learning: C

Description: The stand has the ability to collapse objects it punches into a brick. The stand can also store bricks it makes, for later use.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: King of The Brick House Part 2**

A month after she saw the boy of her dreams ask out someone who wasn't even as smart, or popular, or mature as her, Athena had taken up exercising at the age of ten, much to the delight of her father. She had heard her mother detest the idea of a ten year old lifting weights, which would often be a subject or argument in her household, but she didn't care. She had to show up Pomfret, she had to show her who the real alpha girl is, she would show Jeremy who really loved him more. At least that's what she was thinking up until she had gotten in the middle of the playground where she told Pomfret to meet her.

She looked into the eyes of the young girl before her, full of fear and regret. She had never seen someone so scared before, someone that looked like she could dash for a mile out of there, if the crowd of children hadn't completely surrounded them to watch the spectacle.

Athena couldn't help but feel uncomfortable doing this. She sat there and thought about whether what she was doing was right or not. She had heard countless anti-bullying seminars from the school, so was she really just going to make all of them in vain? Athena looks around the crowd, seeing both anticipating and judgemental faces. That was when she saw him, the boy who had started this all. Her face goes from doubtful to serious, as she turns to face her opponent. "This isn't bullying. Bullying only happens to good kids. Not people like her!"

She yells out to Pomfret "Get ready jerk! I have been working out for the past month, and I'm gonna use my muscle to beat you to a pulp!" The crowd cheers as the she winds her fist up. Pomfret had been crying as out of fear. A young Steve tries to comfort her with words, but she could not hear him.

As Athena starts to move towards Pomfret, Steve gets in the way. "No! Don't, plea-" The kid is shoved out of the way quite forcefully, the whole crowd gasps. Athena feels a surge of power, an energy that brims in her very soul. "I just pushed that boy! No girl in the whole school is strong enough to do that! I'm amazing!" As she gets close to Pomfret, she yells "You're dead!" As she sends a punch her way, however, she stops.

Her fist was only inches away from the top of her head, as Pom had her head bent down from crying so hard. "I didn't accept Jeremy's request. I don't like him that way, and I knew you liked him… I'm so sorry I couldn't make that clear." She turns away and starts to walk, Athena unfreezing right as Pom is out of her punching range. Steve gets up and follows after her. The whole crowd is shocked at what just happens. Athena looks at the girl shocked, then looks around for Jeremy, but finds no one.

* * *

"So why 'Brick House'?" Pomfret asks, sipping a smoothie the two of them got on their little walk and talk. They had been going out and about the city for about half an hour.

Athena shrugs "I don't know, I just feel it represents me…"

Pomfret chuckles "Are you sure it's just not because your skull is as thick as brick?"

Athena looks to her with a glare "Hey! Shut up!" Pomfret can't help but laugh at her offense.

It's not long until Athena shoots back with a comment of her own. "Hey, how do you know Leo doesn't have a tattoo? Did you check?"

She has a sly smile as Pomfret blushes and glares back at her "Shut up, he is my adoptive father!"

Suddenly, interrupting the two's pissing match, a voice comes from a nearby alley. "Now, now, ladies. It's been 8 years, and you two still can't get along." Both girls look into the alley, and see a young man that had straight brown hair, glasses, and a yellow button up shirt, with light beige khakis. "Its like you two haven't changed in all this time, while I have evolved into something better!"

Athena's mouth drops in shock "No, it can't be…"

Pomfret stares at the young man "It's… Jeremy."

* * *

"Hey." The young Athena stands in front of Pomfret sat in a seat, Steve by her side.

Pomfret looks up and then away. "What is it, Athena?"

"I… I rejected him too…"

Pomfret looks back up. "Jeremy?! B-but, you liked him, didn't you?!"

"Not really… It probably wouldn't have lasted even if i did ask. The bottom line is, I wanna say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you."

Pomfret gives a small, but sweet smile. "Are you still gonna workout?"

Athena sighs "No, my mom said she doesn't want me working out 'till I'm 13. Something about my muscles getting torn."

Pomfret nods in confirmation, then tentatively asks. "Does this mean we are friends?"

Athena looks at her for a second, thinking about the question. She then smiles and shakes her head. "No. We are not. In fact, I am probably gonna tease you behind your back." Pomfret loses her smile and looks away, but then Athena wraps an arm around her. "But if anyone lays a finger on you, or if it ever gets out of control, I promise you. I'm your first ally."

Pomfret smiles once again and hugs her, which causes Athena to blush. "Then that's what I will call you. My ally…"

Jeremy chuckles "You remember when we were ten? When you two practically ruined my social life?"

Athena looks at him in disgust, "I thought we were past this."

Jeremy growls "No! I was never past it! You guys made me lose all of my social status, I lost all of my friends!"

Pomfret crosses her arms. "Oh don't be such a drama queen. Two girls rejected you, so what?"

Jeremy is fuming now. "Are you kidding me?! I was pushed out of every social circle, all my so-called friends thought I was an idiot for losing two girls in the same school year! My family was too poor for me to be able to keep up with popular trends, so I could never re-enter the popular group, even when they matured a bit!"

Pomfret raises an eyebrow. "I think you thought about this way to hard."

Athena spits on the ground directly in front of Jeremy. "If it's any single type of person that pisses me off, it's people who can't make the best of their situation, people that can't move on, people like you. Leave us alone, Jeremy. Go sit on your high horse somewhere else."

Jeremy chuckles, and his stand appears next to him. "Why don't you make me?

Both girls gasp as their eyes widen. They say in unison "He has a stand."

"Provided to me by just the loveliest person." He lifts his shirt up a bit and his pulls his pants slightly down, both on the left side. He shows a keyhole tattoo on his waste. "I named it Ten, after the age where my life was ruined."

Pomfret yells out in anger "Shut up! I'm tired of this keyhole bullshit!" Logical comes out and she charges with her stand by her side to attack physically.

Jeremy smirks "Ten! Attack, now!" The stand opens up holes in its hands and launch 1 needle from each at the charging Pomfret. One needle pricks her foot while the other hits the grassy ground next to her foot. Suddenly, her foot and the ground twists and contorts around each other, keeping Pomfret stuck in place. She cries out in extreme anguish.

Athena looks at the situation, with a loss of words. "W-what the hell did you do to her?!"

Jeremy chuckles "This is the power of my stand. You know how your waist twists around? That's how my stand works, thanks to the keyhole."

As Pomfret cries from the pain, Athena crosses her arms. "So, that's what the keyholes are. They give you stands based on the body parts."

Jeremy thinks for a second and then slaps his head."Drat, I shouldn't have said that! Now I gotta kill both of you!" His stand points its hands at her and shoots. Athena jumps out of the way and sees behind her that the two needles hit a car, that twists the metal together.

She gulps and runs at him "Brick House! Get 'em!" Brick House punches at the boy, though he ducks out of the way just fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Pretty slow stand you got there. I could even outru-ACK!" His smug mug is interrupted when Athena punches him herself in the face, busting open his lip. He flies back onto the road, holding his lip and yelling "DAMMIT, THAT FUCKING HURTS!" His stand comes out, and shoots the two opposite sides of the cut in his lip, which twists together the two sides to stop the bleeding.

Athena sees this, thinking 'I never even thought he could use his stand that way… maybe I gotta think outside the box too…'

Jeremy stands up, wiping the blood off. His lip hurts from the cut and the twisting, but he tried his best to ignore it. His speech is now a bit slurred from his screwed up lip, "You're really gonna get it now, bitch!" He shoots again at her, one needle aimed for her head and the other for her stomach. Athena's stand takes the brick she made out of the Road side earlier out of it and throws it back at Jeremy as an attack, while also blocking the needle heading towards her head. The other one lands in her stomach though, and she bends down in pain. 'Least it didn't go too deep…'

She looks up at Jeremy. He had been struck by the heavy brick in the head, and once again is on the floor, but she sees the needle is stuck in the brick. She sees that her stomach isn't twisting, however. Confident, she steps forward a bit, but then notices her stomach start to contort, as well as the brick. She takes a step back and it stops. "So that is…"

Jeremy suddenly starts talking. "Yeah, that's how it works. The farther away the two needle's targets are, the less they twist."

Athena smirks. "Giving up already?"

Jeremy shakes his head no. "No… I figured I might as well tell you the rest. One of us is gonna die here. Might as well let it out!" He notices Pomfret trying to have her stand write a note to untwist her leg, when suddenly, he shoots a needle that goes through the stand's hand and notepad. The other needle is aimed at the Athena. Before her stand could spring into action, she is stuck in the shoulder. Since Pomfret and Athena aren't too far from each other, Athena's elbow starts to twist with Logical's hand, causing great pain in both Pomfret and Athena.

Jeremy picks up the brick with the needle in it and chuckles. "You were lucky enough to have this with you to deflect my shot. I would have crushed your organs and snapped your neck if I was successful in hitting your head. However, this brick still has one of my needles in it... " He starts to move forward slowly with the brick. Athena's stomach starts to twist, causing her even more pain. "Lets see how long it takes for your intestines to twist under the pressure."

Stand Name: Ten

User: Jeremy Porsche

Power: E

Speed: D

Durability: E

Precision: A

Range: B

Learning: E

Description: The stand can twist things together, including stands to users or other physical objects. It does this via needles it shoots from its hands, two at a time. The two needles will twist together whatever it hits. However, if the two needles' targets are too far away, they will twist less and less. The stand can also use its ability to twist together wounds as a temporary bandaid.


End file.
